Distractions
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: The family try to distract Ginny on their holiday in Egypt.


**A/N: This is for Hogwarts assignment 3, Curse-breaking task #3 write a story set in Egypt. It's 774 words. It's also for fanfic writing month.**

Ginny looked around and couldn't believe her eyes.

There were so many different things going on the bustling street that she felt as if she needed ten pairs of eyes to see everything.

Being at the Pharaoh's Market in the centre of wizarding Egypt was something Ginny had never experience before and probably never would again.

There were stall holders selling the usual tourist things -jewellry, pottery, and figurines, and then there were the ones who catered to the locals selling strange foods and clothes.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" her mum asked as she took her hand.

"I'm fine, mum," she replied.

Ever since the end of the school year all of her family were constantly asking if she was okay. Ginny knew that they were doing it because they cared, but all she wanted was to forget about the whole thing.

It was upsetting that she was the reason so many bad things happened at Hogwarts, and although everyone told her that it wasn't her fault, Ginny still blamed herself. If she had only listened to what her dad had said about enchanted books then nothing would have happened.

It didn't help that Harry knew what she had done, or that he had ended up saving her. There was no way he would like her now.

"What are you thinking about, Gin?" Charlie asked coming to walk next to her.

"That this is amazing and Bill is really lucky to live here," she replied.

"He certainly is," he said admiring the various things on sale.

As the passed one of the vendors they said, "A pretty necklace for a pretty neck."

The necklace was very pretty, but it was something she would never wear. The chain was thick braided gold with a purple stone hanging from it that glinted in the afternoon sun.

When the crowds got too much the family decided to go back to the hotel and rest before dinner.

Dinner ended up being a raucous affair as all nine of them sat down to eat. Fred and George tried to get her to laugh the whole way through by putting things in Bill's dinner such as putting beetles in his soup. The funniest thing was that he was trying to explain to Ron that cheap Sneakoscopes don't work very well as it was going off whilst they were talking and nothing was going on.

Ginny had to admit that their antics worked until it it was time to go to bed. That was when all her anxiety resurfaced as she had been having nightmares about being possessed, the basilisk, and the Chamber of Secrets. The three of them haunted her dreams and she often woke up screaming. Her parents had managed to brew some Dreamless Sleep Potion for when the nightmares were extremely bad but they didn't want her to become reliant on it.

Since coming to Egypt Ginny noticed that she hadn't had as many. It might have been because she was with the whole family who were doing their best to cheer her up, or because she was away from home where she could be reminded about it. Either way Ginny was glad it was happening less.

The next morning she woke up and dressed quickly. Today Bill was going to show them around several of the pyramids.

"How are you this morning?" Bill asked as they left the third pyramid of the day.

"I'm feeling a little better. I think seeing you and Charlie helps," Ginny admitted.

"I'm glad we can help," he said pulling her in for a hug.

Ginny stayed there for a moment enjoying the feeling of safety before they were interrupted by Fred and George asking where the were going next.

"Somewhere you can't try and to leave one of us behind," he said sternly.

At the second pyramid they tried to shut Percy in without everyone noticing but their mum did a headcount before walking away and realised he wasn't there. Bill quickly reopened the entrance and Percy came stumbling out. They were told off not just by their mum, but also their dad which is almost unheard of.

The next couple of hours were spent at a muggle museum in Cairo which had lots of mummies and treasures which had been recovered. Ginny discovered that one of them was the mask of Tutankhamun; a Pharaoh who died when he was only fourteen.

The whole day was fascinating, but tiring at the same time. Ginny definitely knew that she wouldn't need the potion tonight as she was so exhausted. She only hoped that things would be the same when she got home.


End file.
